


General Knowledge

by AndreaLyn



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn
Summary: Trust Poe to give him his name, then follow it up with another that means just as much to Finn.Finn's not sure whether it's him or Poe that likes it more when Poe calls himGeneral.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 20
Kudos: 343





	General Knowledge

The universe is safe, the mission is over, and Finn has the two most important people in existence in his arms. He’s fairly sure it can’t get better than this.

“General,” Poe’s voice is low, humming, softly in his ear.

Finn swallows hard when it hits him that there’s one way that it could be better. He turns, Poe’s fingers sliding over the warm, exposed skin of his neck, and catches the way he’s looking at him. There’s a spine-tingling burst of affection, reminiscent of the way he’d felt when Poe asked him to be general alongside him.

Now, this. The way Poe says it, the sharp way his teeth nip at his lower lip, and the soft breath he takes in, almost like it takes him off-guard how much he enjoys calling Finn that. He’s called away, a shout of, “General!” from nearby, but before he goes, Finn drifts towards him like he’s seeking his warmth.

Rey gives him a fond smile once Poe’s off on new business. “General?” she echoes. “Well deserved, for both of you.” Her eyes search for Poe, before returning to Finn. “I think they’re calling you as well,” she says with the lightest of nudges.

He’d thought, incorrectly, that it was a battlefield appointment. It had meant the galaxy to him for Poe to give him the title, but now that Palpatine and his Order are done, Finn figures he’s going back to being a soldier. 

Trust Poe to give him his name, then follow it up with another that means just as much to Finn.

* * *

Finn’s not sure who likes the name more – him or Poe.

“You can call me Finn, you know,” he says, after Poe starts the morning asking if he’d like some breakfast, capped off with a saucy, “General” and a wink.

Poe shrugs. “I know,” he replies, casual as you like.

The thing is, Finn himself isn’t sure that he wants him to stop. He’d spent ages curling the name ‘Finn’ close to him protectively, as if he’d been afraid the First Order could somehow strip it away. He’d done the same to Poe’s jacket, and now he can tell that he’s doing it with the appointment. He’s a General, now, and it means so much to him. 

It's why he lets Poe do it so often.

He makes a long-suffering show of allowing Poe to call him _General_ to get his attention during briefings, along with during meals and when they’re working on the Falcon. And then, of course, there’s the times that Finn _lets_ Poe use the name, even though they both know it’s absolutely no hardship. 

“General Finn,” says Poe from nearby, combining both names together. 

They sound perfect as always, but maybe even a little better considering the suggestive hint in Poe’s voice that he layers on them. “Yeah, Poe?”

Poe shakes his head, laughing fondly, like he doesn’t understand why Finn isn’t playing along. It doesn’t stop him. He snags his fingers in Finn’s shirt and tugs him a little closer. Finn laughs as he steps towards him, loving the way he’s brought into the bedroom and how the door is locked behind him.

From here, they don’t need that many words. Finn strips off his jacket reverently and sets it on the nearest chair, taking his time pulling off his boots and pants, wriggling up the bed as Poe advances. He hasn’t taken anything off, but instead lets his gaze slide over Finn, head tipped to the side, an adoring look.

If Poe keeps it up with the names and the possessions and the looks, Finn’s going to do something stupid and decide to keep him forever. 

“General?”

Finn lets out a moan, as if Poe’s elicited it on command. He sprawls on the sheets, eyeing Poe as he strips his shirt off. “Yes, General?” he replies, cheeky and loving the way it seems to have the same effect on Poe.

“Requesting access into the bed.”

Finn throws his shirt aside, and Finn can’t help laughing, because he thinks he’s so _charming_ , doesn’t he?

It's annoying because he is. Whereas Finn had been meticulous and careful about taking off his clothes, Poe’s pace is a lot more frantic. Once given permission, he’s a frenzy of activity, ditching his clothes in a pile that Finn will have to nudge aside later (he’s tripped on them one too many times), before he glides onto the bed, pinning Finn’s shoulders down.

Finn slides his hand over Poe’s bare shoulder, down his arm, and towards his hip before gripping hard, moving to slide over the length of his cock. 

“I gotta know,” Finn says, taking his time as he starts stroking Poe’s cock, watching as Poe melts into the touch. “Is it you calling _me_ General that gets you going so much? Or when I call you General?”

Poe turns his head to start brushing kisses over Finn’s neck, his jaw, and then just behind his ear before he whispers, “Why’re you being so quick to rule out _both_?”

Okay, yeah, Finn can definitely get on board with that theory, as Poe slides down his body to coax every shout, moan, gasp, and utterance of, “General Dameron” from him with his mouth on Finn’s cock. 

The next briefing session is absolutely going to require a table for Finn to stand behind at this rate, but he’s not about to trade away that honorific for the world.

* * *

It feels like years have passed since he cast off FN-2187 like a ratty old coat. 

He’d been named Finn, by a _hero_. 

Now, that same man has given Finn a new name, and says it with delight and reverence, like he’s been waiting all this time to adorn Finn with something else as worthy as a first name, a new purpose, and a coat to keep him warm.

So, _General_ Finn it is.

Luckily, it fits him just as perfectly as everything else Poe has given him, including the warmth and safety of his love and a home.


End file.
